


Del Pergamino Azul de Gabrielle

by Luisd91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Empezamos?, F/F, F/M, Gen, Intento de crossover, M/M, Multi, Other, Sterek todo el tiempo, Xena la princesa guerrera, mehndi, reencarnaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisd91/pseuds/Luisd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nadie dijo que el futuro estaba escrito en piedra pero las almas de Xena y Gabrielle volverán una y otra ves a buscarse en cada vida que tengan para enfrentar al mal. En este caso ha reencarnado en un enemigo de la manada de Scott y uno muy poderoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del Pergamino Azul de Gabrielle

Kate ha logrado lo imposible. Ha atraído toda suerte de criaturas sobrenaturales, desde cambia formas hasta seres que ya han perdido su humanidad por completo, con el único propósito de crear una Deadpool cuyo objetivo es aniquilar a la manada de Scott.

Todos los antiguos héroes de Beacon Hills han vuelto incluyendo a una revividos Boyd, Erica, Laura, una no muerta Talía Hale y con ellos todos los que se fueron de Beacon y regresaron para ayudar a nuestros héroes. Incluso Derek ha regresado y es lo que esperaba la malvada Kate quien muy alegremente contemplaba su obra a través de las cámaras de seguridad del pueblo. Solo necesita que Stiles y Derek se vuelvan a reunir y tendrá los ingredientes para volverse tan poderosa como lo era antes...

* * *

 

En capítulos anteriores de Xena, la princesa guerrera:

Gabrielle se encuentra sola en un barco cuyo rumbo desconoce. Hace pocas horas atrás tuvo que despedirse del espíritu de Xena quien fue llevada por el arcángel Miguel para que pudiese reencarnar en su siguiente vida. La rubia está muy triste pero en su corazón recuerda que su destino y el de su mejor amiga esta entrelazado. Han de volver una y otra ves al mundo físico, más allá de las fronteras del tiempo y espacio, para reunirse de nuevo.

Ensimismada en sus recuerdos y en las enigmáticas palabras del Niijima Gabrielle comenzó a deslizar sus pies por el piso de madera de la embarcación. Sus manos se movieron solas y su cuerpo reaccionó como cuando Xena la necesitaba. Las marcas del Mehndi empezaron a brillar en sus brazos, manos y piernas. 

 _ **Gabrielle -**_ Parecía oír en el viento  _\- ! **Gabrielle! -**_ La voz de Xena. 

Los movimientos de la guerrera empezaron a ser algo más frenéticos hasta que un agujero de gusano se abrió frente a ella. El movimiento del mundo parecía haber cedido excepto el de Gabrielle quien solo podía ver ojos de un color difícil de describir pero igualmente de hermosos y claros; ojos que le recordaban la bravura de su amiga en la batalla. 

 _ **Gabrielle -**_ Era Xena sin duda pero parecía más una voz masculina  _- **!Stiles!-**_ La voz era de Derek.

Siguiendo esta trama en Beacon Hills:

Hace mucho tiempo ya que Stiles era el sheriff de Beacon, ha decir verdad seis meses ya que su padre y Melissa estaban de luna de miel cuando esta pesadilla empezó [Thanks God]. Había logrado hacer una especie de amistad forzosa con Nogitsune (si a lo Naruto y su zorro pero no entremos en detalles) el cual había residido en los más oscuro de su mente pero había hecho su aparición tiempo después. Ahora tenía la capacidad de compartir el poder de alpha sobre los betas de la manada [No pregunten como y si es magia, es solamente que el friki amigo de Liam lo sugirió cuando vieron llegar a una mutante Darach cuyo cuerpo estaba unido a un medio descompuesto Harris y no sabían como vencerlo hasta que Scott, Liam y Malia convertidos en alpha por el poder de #StilesNogitsuneModo, lograron darle una paliza aunque no lo vencieron del todo]

El castaño había tenido sueños donde el Derek, en otra época y al parecer en una Grecia bastante activa, habían tenido muchas aventuras. Claro que Stilinski lo atribuyó a ver Xena la princesa guerrera en Netflix. Era justo y necesario que su mente se distrajera después de tantos ataques, encubrimientos por su parte y la hermana de Hayden, ahora que sabía que su hermana era una loba y parte de una manada de chicos sobrenaturales.

Derek había vuelto ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? No lo sabía. Era nostálgico no solo ver a Derek sano y a salvo sino ínter actuando con su familia. Cora parecía una niña más peleando con Derek por la atención de su madre mientras la matriarca ayudaba a su hija mayor, Laura, a organizar su cuartada sobre el "malentendido" de su muerte. Claro que Talía solo se rió de que Stiles y Scott confundieran a Derek con el asesino de su hija, mientras que Laura apretaba los cachetes del castaño y le agradecía "el gesto" por descubrir a su asesino.

Eso era como un toque de normalidad a pesar de todo. Incluso cuando Peter fue perdonado por la manda Hale original y aceptado de nuevo cuando defendió a Scott del ataque de Kali mutante [No se los conté? No solo revivieron los buenos incluso los malos estaban de regreso pero en forma mutante sin humanidad. Parecían haber sido revividos con algún tipo de Jutsu pues al cesar sus ataques quedaban inmóviles como estatuas y desaparecían en el suelo como si este se los tragara. Lo sé como Naruto]

A diferencia de los héroes que habían vuelto gracias al poder de Nogitsune. Izanagi? quizás. Ya que al usar los sueños Stiles pudo atraer al mismo tiempo espacio y realidad a los que habían caído antes y de alguna manera ahora se encontraban vivos. El castaño estaba muy agradecido con el regreso de algunos, molesto con el de otros como Jackson que después de declararse Gay intentó ligárselo, muy mal porque entre Malia y Lydia lo pusieron en su lugar rápidamente, y Derek.

DEREK, DEREK, DEREK! el moreno estaba en sus pensamientos día y noche, hora si y ahora también ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. hasta soñaba con él.

Stilinski se encontraba en sus cavilaciones sin notar que una agujero de gusano se abría atrás de él. 

¿Xena? - la rubia había viajado con su misma apariencia y cuerpo en el tiempo espacio y ahora se encontraba frente a un hombre con apariencia de adolescente.

Stiles se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de una mujer. Joder que el estaba en su habitación completamente a solas, según recuerda, pero suele encerrarse tanto en sus pensamientos que hasta pierde la noción del tiempo. Se giró rápidamente colocando su mano derecha sobre el arma que traía en el cinto de Sheriff dispuesto a disparar si se trataba de una amenaza sobrenatural, porque uno nunca sabe y preservar la vida es primordial muchas gracias, cuando se topó con Gabrielle.

Sin que pudiesen hacer algo la figura de Gabrielle corrió hacia Stiles y de algún modo se fusionaron como si se tratase de algún efecto especial. El tiempo alcanzándose a si mismo resonó en el pensamiento de Stiles. Quizás Nogitsune supiese que pasaba pensó el castaño.

Se acercó al espejo que tenía en su habitación, un viejo espejo de cuerpo completo en el que podía mantener conversaciones con Nogitsune de vez en cuando,  pero se sorprendió soberanamente cuando en vez de ver figura pudo ver a la rubia de antes frente al espejo. El reflejo de Gabrielle en el espejo estaba vestida igual que Stiles.

 _ **pero que rayos sucede aquí**_ \- gritó el castaño

Gabrielle estaba atónita mirando a Stiles quien desde su perspectiva se veía vestido igual a ella, con su traje de guerrera y no el traje de sheriff con el que veía Stiles a ella puesto, como si se tratasen de la misma persona.

De repente la voz de Nogitsune, que podían oír ambos, se hizo presente.

 ** _No tengas miedo_** \- graznó la voz de ultra tumba de Nogi - ** _Ella es tu vida pasada así como tú, Stiles, eres  la vida futura de Gabrielle_** \- dijo el Nogitsune haciendo que ambos, la rubia y el castaño, dieran un traspié y cayeran de pompas al suelo.

Gabrielle señalaba a Stiles y Stiles hacía lo mismo con Gabrielle- **_significa que somos la misma persona?!!_**

 

* * *

 

 En capítulos siguientes::::::.

 

Derek- Xena soy yo y yo soy ella?

 

Theo: Volví por ti. 

 

Deaton: Los destinos de Xena y Gabrielle estaban entrelazados desde hace muchos siglos. Si están ahora en ustedes, en este momento, es porque hay algo que ellas deben resolver a través de ustedes.

 

Kira: En el programa Xena y Gabrielle tenían cierta tensión sexual y bueno no he visto mucho de la interacción entre Derek y Stiles pero creo que son los indicados para revelarnos si ellas eran más que amigas.

 

Scott: Viejo fue difícil pero lo logramos... 

 


End file.
